Bat Brothers
by Queen of awesomeness
Summary: Imagine what it would be like if Danny and Dick were brothers that got separated at five years old after their parents died in the circus and got sent to their new families the Fentons and Mr Wayne. Well this is a story about them meeting up. Dedicated to KodiakWolfe13 for doing a requested story for me earlier with the same plot but different story. PLEASE READ
1. Chapter 1

**Bat Brothers.**

Chapter 1,

"Danny, Dick?" Afemale voice rung in the morning air at haleys circus. "It's time for training." A middle aged woman could be seen dressed in a blue spandex jumpsuit that keeps her safe from the dangerous ectoradiation she worked with. She had short black hair and icy blue eyes and was rather curvy as well as petite. "Coming Mummy!" Two little voices replied in unison. Two identical twins proceeded to stumble in front of their mother.

The five year old boys dressed in matching white spandex jumpsuits with black belts, boots, gloves and collars. They shared their mother icy blue eyes and tavern black hair. Both wore it long and messy. "Come on boys, let's go meet your father in the practice tent." The Lady, Julie, said.

When the trio reached the main tent they met an extremely tall and thin man with graying black hair and the signature icy blue eyes of the Robinsons. "Tony honey, let's practice the stunt's for this evening." "Sure thing sweet cheeks." Tony replied and Danny and Dick dry retched behind their parents.

"Danny, somethings wrong." Dick said to Danny. Their parents were just about to start the routine and Dick had noticed a few loose screws on the trapeze set. "Yeah, Mummy and Daddy are in trouble" Danny said in horror as he saw his parents fall from their trapeze and smash into the floor. "Mummy, Daddy….." Dick and Danny said they watched in disbelief. "Ah!" Danny had tripped and was falling off their two metre high platform, grabbing Dick as he fell. "Ooph!" they exclaimed as they fell to the ground and rolled into the ghost portal.

(LINE BREAK OF AWESOMENESS)

Mr Haley was a ghost hunter as well as a circus ringmaster and insisted that all of his performers help out and wear hazmat suits when around ectoplasmic matter. He had just recently built a 'ghost portal'. When Mr Haley tried to get it to work it didn't turn on and the whole circus was disappointed.

(ANOTHER LINE BREAK OF AWESOMENESS)

As Danny and Dick fell into the ghost portal, Danny accidentally hit a button on the inside of portal and it turned on with a big flash. Electricity surged through the boys and they died, but as they were dying, an ectoplasmic entity came through the portal and merged with their DNA, saving their lives while also giving them all the powers of a ghost. The experience was extremely painful and they stumbled out of the portal when the flashing finally stopped, only to collapse.

"Dick, your hair, it's white!" Danny yelled when he woke up and saw his brother. The boys hair had both turned to white and the their eyes turned an almost radioactive glowing green. Their suits had inverted in colours. "Yours too Danny!" Dick replied. "Are Mummy and Daddy okay?" Danny asked as he walked over to their parents. On his way there, Danny tripped over, almost as if his leg had gone through the ground. Two whitish bluey rings formed around the two boys waists and travelled in opposite directions, returning the boys to normal clothing.

(LINE BREAK BUT NOT QUITE AS AWESOME)

"Alright, remember what i said, DON'T under any circumstance show your adoptive family your powers, I will try and keep in contact with you but i don't know if i will be able to see you again for a while." Danny told Dick. Mr Haley had found the boys and their parents and called the cops who in turn called the adoption centre to come and take the boys away. Neither Danny nor Dick talked to anyone about their new powers. They had already discovered flight, invisibility, intangibility and ectoblasts.

The agency had told them that they were going to be split up and gave the boys some time for a final good bye before they left for their new lives."I hope the Fentons take good care of you." Dick told his brother. "Same for you with Mr Wayne." Danny replied. "Bye Dicky Duckie", "Bye Danny Doggy." the boys farewelled and went away to their new life with their new families.

**Few, finally done! My longest chapter ever and my favourite story so far. I apologise if any of you where confused by my spelling of Mummy Colour or anything else that is spelt weirdly for you but its normal for Aussies like me. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back!**

**sorry for the long wait.**

**(_)**

_10 years later, Amity Park._

Danny felt guilty.

He felt guilty for lying to his friends, human or ghost, he felt guilty for faking the lab accident that 'gave' him his powers. He felt guilty for breaking his promise with his brother, he felt guilty for not telling his friends about his brother and most of all he felt sorry for not speaking to or looking up his brother in 10 years.

(INSERT LINE BREAK HERE WITH PSYCHIC POWERS)

_Gotham City_

Dick felt guilty.

He felt guilty for lying to his friends, human or metahuman, Kryptonian, Martian or Atlantian, he felt guilty for not telling his dad about his powers. He felt guilty for fighting crime without his powers when he could be so much more useful with them, he felt guilty for not telling his friends about his brother and most of all he felt sorry for not speaking to or looking up his brother in 10 years.

Dick needed to find Danny,

But first he needed to take down Klarion.

"Klarion has been seen being collecting flowers that glow red and making more of them grow. Our mission is to stop him from reproducing the flowers in fear that they might be dangerous as well as to try and identify the flowers." Said Aqualad as he stood in front of the team in the bishop. The team where flying to the outskirts of Gotham City, hoping to stop Klarion.

(THIS LINE BREAK HAS BEEN BROUGHT TO YOU TODAY BY THE LETTER C AND THE NUMBER 4)

Robin was hiding in the bushes with the rest of the team, observing the scene before them. Klarion was doing as was reported but what was different was that he had a variety of different demons surrounding him along with some super villains. "This is Aqualad requesting backup from the justice league, there are multiple most wanted villains and demons protecting Klarion and we need the help of the Justice league to take them down." Aqualad said over the intercom to the Justice league Headquarters. A few seconds later Batman, Superman, Flash, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter and Green Arrow zeta beamed next to the team.

Batman then stepped out of the bushes "The games up Klarion, we have you surrounded." he said while walking up to Klariom who lunged out a Batman while his back was turned to the nearest crook. "Look out" warned Robin as he ran up to counter Klarion. Batman quickly turned and stopped Klarion. Robin kept moving to help Batman when he suddenly felt all of his strength leave him. "ugh.." he moaned as he fell on the ground. By now most of the crooks and demons had disappeared through a portal. "Robin!" Exclaimed all of the heroes as Robin had not moved apart from moaning in pain. "hmm.." said Klarion as he walked towards Robin with a bunch of the flowers held in front of him. Robins obvious pain got worse. "What are you doing to him!?" said Batman as he and many other of the heroes grabbed onto him to stop him from getting to the boy.

"Get away from him demon!" Said Aquaman as he held onto the witch boy. "Hahahahaha…" Klarions creepy laughter filled the air. "Why do you attack a humble demon like me when i'm minding my own business and yet not even care that you have one living among you… Unless you didn't know…" and with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke."

**I am evil and I like cliffhangers. **

**so the league knows now and i'll give a special mention next chapter to the first person who guesses what the flowers where!**

**bye for now and PLEASE review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Special shoutout to BrownHair2918 for inspiring me to write this, i hope you are not bald yet!**

**Also KodiakWolfe13 was the first person to guess blood blossoms correctly for the flowers, while scheffelman, Ninuhuju, Crimson Leo****, ShyActiveReader, Lady Psychopath (love the name!) , Guest of honor, Vice Versa, THEBOXGHOST113, BloodBlossom88**** and animegal1357 also guessed correctly.**

**Chapter 3!**

_The next day, in the infirmary._

Dick woke up to the sound of a steady beep and a black cave.

_The Batcave, _he thought as he slowly sat up. It turned out that he was in the infirmary and that the beeping was his heartbeat. The last thing he remembers before waking is running to help Batman and fainting after feeling sick.

(MY LINE BREAK BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD)

_Straight after Klarion disappears_

Batman wondered what Klarion meant. Was he implying that Robin was a Demon?

"Zatara, Zantanna, do you know what Klarion meant?" Batman asked the two magicians. "We think he thinks Robin is a demon, but i did a demonic energy check and I couldn't find any on him." Zantanna replied.

"Okay, I'm going to take him to the Batcave and investigate" Batman stated then stalked off with robin in his arms. Once they were gone the others started talking about the possibility of robin being a demon. "Well, his laugh is creepy enough." Commented Flash. "And he's always creeping up on people, almost like he just appeared out of nowhere." Agreed Green Lantern. "Heck, sometimes even **I **cant hear him coming!" Superman put in.

The others just stared at him.

(LINE BREAK)

_Back at the infirmary_

Batman walked into the room and looked at the patient."Robin, yesterday we believe that Klarion Inclined that you are a demon. What to you have to say to this?" Batman questioned. Robin's eyes widened under his mask as he replied in a collected voice, "I am not a demon." As he said this the heart rate monitor sped up with loud beeps. _Damn machine!_ Thought Robin. "You're lying" Batman stated, then sighed."Why didn't you tell me? I am your father." he continued in a softer voice.

"I.. I promised my brother not to tell you. You took me in after my parents died but didn't take my brother as well. We are twins, his name is Danny and he got adopted by the Fentons, I haven't talked to him in 10 years and I miss him so much." Robin started telling Batman.

"You see Mr Haley was a ghost hunter as well as a circus ringmaster and insisted that all of his performers help out and wear hazmat suits when around ectoplasmic matter. He had just recently built a 'ghost portal'. When Mr Haley tried to get it to work it didn't turn on and the whole circus was disappointed. Our parents were just about to start the routine and I had noticed a few loose screws on the trapeze set. We watched in horror as he saw our parents fall from their trapeze and smash into the floor. we watched in disbelief. Danny tripped and was fell off our two metre high platform, grabbing me as he fell. We fell to the ground and rolled into the ghost portal.

As we fell into the ghost portal, Danny accidentally hit a button on the inside of portal and it turned on with a big flash. Electricity surged through us and we died, but as we were dying, an ectoplasmic entity came through the portal and merged with our DNA, saving our lives while also giving us all the powers of a ghost. The experience was extremely painful and we stumbled out of the portal when the flashing finally stopped, only to collapse. When we woke up we both had snowy white hair and glowing green eyes as well as being able to fly, turn intangible, posses people, and shoot ectoblasts."

Robin heard a thump and turned to see Batman had fainted from shock.

"Alfred!" Robin called

**End of chapter**

**WHY! I have to go back to school tomorrow!just thought i would quickly update for you.**


End file.
